carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pact (1986)
Plot Overview Frankie keeps swearing that Jeff is Philip's son and not the result of her affair with Jason. Meanwhile LB comes down with a slight fever after returning with his mother from Denver. Fallon admits that she still loves both Jeff and Miles and that she would appreciate not to be pushed. The graphologist confirms that Philip's letter is genuine which encourages Sable even more to go through with her plan. Monica and Neil present Wayne Masterson to their boss. Dominique is impressed, but enlightens Monica about the fact that her lover is a married man. Sable works on Jeff to give Fallon up and threatens to use the letter against Frankie. Besides, she appeals to Fallon not to let Miles down. At Colby Enterprises, they are still searching for a proof that Zach has caused the oil spill. Miles assures Jeff that if he cannot have Fallon he would make sure that Jeff won't have her either. Fallon and Miles sign the annulment papers and Miles apologizes for his outrageous behavior the other night, but doesn't manage to make Fallon change her mind. Bliss does her best to cheer him up after this painful experience. Hutch takes Conny home from the hospital. Garrett is rather sure that Dominique is hiding something from him, but she wouldn't confide in him. Sable and Jason finally agree on a pact: No divorce, no trial against Jeff. Dominique introduces Wayne in her night club. In the middle of the party, Fallon and Jeff are summoned to the hospital: LB has got meningitis. Fallon is desperate. In the chapel of the hospital, she prays for his life and promises that she will never leave LB or his father again if he doesn't die. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Joseph Campanella ... Hutch Corrigan * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Gary Morris ... Wayne Masterson * Charles Van Eman ... Sean McAllister * Philip Brown ... Neil Kittredge * Peter White ... Arthur Cates * Richard McKenzie ... Dr. Leonard Jamison * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Carol Ann Henry ... Mrs. Wrigley * Robert Loring ... Maitre D' * Ashley Mutrux ... LB Colby Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Ben Lanzarone Cinematography by * Roland 'Ozzie' Smith Film Editing by * Chuck Montgomery Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Robert Checchi Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Emile LaVigne .... makeup artist * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Sharleen Rassi .... hair stylist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * John Perrin Flynn .... first assistant director * Robert J. Metoyer .... second assistant director * Ricardo Méndez Matta .... dga trainee (uncredited) * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Earl Capello .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Gary Zink .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Rick Edelstein .... executive script consultant * Jill Freeman ... script supervisor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Don Roos .... executive script consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * Guest star Diahann Carroll (Dominique) crosses over from "Dynasty." Production details * Shooting Dates: December 30, 1985 and from January 2, 1986 to January 8, 1986 (shot along with Fallon's Choice). * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Barnsdall Art Park (Los Angeles). * Shortened scenes: After Sable makes some proposition to him, Jason thinks of what Francesca told him; Zach has some flashbacks of his father's death while speaking to Sable. Quotes * '''Miles Colby: [sarcastic] Arhur Cates is going to convince Fallon she loves me? Sable Colby: No, but together, we can remove the competition. Miles Colby: Jeff? What with, an eraser? * Fallon Colby: You and Miles are pulling at me like I were a ragdoll. You're tearing me apart! * Miles Colby: How was London? Jason Colby: Wet. Unlike our pipeline. * Hutch Corrigan: In any argument between a hospital and your aunt, the smart money's on Conny. * Sable Colby: [to Hutch, who has brought Conny home from hospital] Thank you, cabbie, for seeing her in. [hands over some dollar bills] Constance Colby: Sable, this 'cabbie' is a very dear friend of mine, Hutch Corrigan. Hutch, this is my sister-in-law. * Sean McAllister: Just what don't you like about me, Mrs. Colby? Eh, my politics? My beard? My uncle? Sable Colby: I respect your politics, I quite like your beard but your uncle is an entirely different matter.